


Here. Now.

by krysxox



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysxox/pseuds/krysxox
Summary: Wooseok loves to preserve moments. Jinhyuk reminds him that some things are meant to be enjoyed in the moment.





	Here. Now.

**Author's Note:**

> a short drabble based loosely on that one weishin parent trap!AU on twt by user dulcetines, but this can be read as a standalone thing, i guess??

Wooseok loves to preserve moments. The idea of making them into something you can look back to physically; touched, seen—_felt_. One time he’d draw them in messy lines, rounds, and shapes, eventually forming a complete picture before dipping his brush to put some color in it.

Another time, when the weather is nice and the sun doesn’t burn his skin, Wooseok would carry his newly bought polaroid camera.Sometimes when he’s feeling lazy, simply his phone would do. Capturing moments & freezing them into a picture, he thinks, will be able to make the future him travel back in time, feeling the exact same emotions run in him again through a piece of paper.

“What are you doing?” A tap on his shoulder and a voice Wooseok could recognize even when he’s induced in a coma (he is sure of this) jolted him out of his train of thoughts.

The owner of the voice took a seat beside Wooseok. Jinhyuk finished his shower faster than Woosoek had expected. He watched as Jinhyuk propped his chin on one hand, gazing right at Wooseok’s eyes with playful twinkle.

He must’ve looked so out of it; looking through the window of their villa, watching little Yohan playing tag with Jinwoo outside. The latter laughed when his older brother got a hold of him, and the sight made a chuckle escape from Wooseok’s thin lips.

“Nothing, just thinking how nice it’d be if I didn’t forget to bring my polaroid camera,” Wooseok pointed at their little boys. Up until now, he still couldn’t fathom how lucky his life has been, especially after they decided to adopt Yohan and Jinwoo.

Everything was just so, so perfect Wooseok wasn’t sure if these are all just in his head or real.

Well, he needed to make sure, right?

Without him realizing, his right hand already fished for a phone, desperately trying to capture Yohan and Jinwoo’s laughter. That was before Jinhyuk took his hand into his own hand, holding it carefully while humming. It didn’t even take long before Jinhyuk brought their intertwined hand before his lips, pressing light peck on every inch of skin in a slow manner.

Damn, Wooseok felt like a starstruck loverboy in college once again.

“Wooseok, some things are meant to be enjoyed in the moment.” Jinhyuk bemused with a bright smile plastered onto his face.

At that moment, Wooseok decided that there can only be one sun in this world and that is Jinhyuk’s smile.

Jinhyuk was right in many ways; sure, moments past, but you will never know the value of a moment until it becomes a memory. We all have to make the most of present moments, right? We’ll never know what we have until it’s all gone, anyways. So Wooseok hummed in agreement, letting his husband hold his hand while they watch their kids continue playing.

**Author's Note:**

> welps. that's it. hmu on myseakey @ twt☆


End file.
